


Coffee Smells and Bullet Shells

by WeedMan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mafia AU, Omfg this is a coffee shop AU too, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Slow Burn, Whoops Shiro is a country boy, ish, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeedMan/pseuds/WeedMan
Summary: The bullet was shot point blank.But yet Shiro didn’t die.Shiro lives in the sketchiest part of downtown, an unfortunate place that he moved for work. The first day, wasn’t so great. It had all been well and he had seen more than his fair share of fighting and gang wars. He avoided them for as long as he could.Unfortunately he was bound by fate to end up on the opposite side of a guns barrel.Fortunately it just so happened to be Lance’s.





	Coffee Smells and Bullet Shells

**Author's Note:**

> I’M SOMEWHAT BACK!!!
> 
> So I was looking at prompts and I saw one about soulmates where essentially soulmates could not do bodily harm to each other. I thought that was cool and right up my alley so here we go.
> 
> I've had this story on the back burner for like over a year- also I smashed two similar stories together so if it seems strange slightly it may be because of that. They weren’t even that similar there was just coffee shops in them. And even then they had very different story lines- so uh. Good job being lazy me-
> 
> [[Note: I’m not kidding I’ve has this started and then forgotten and then restarted several times, and I figured you know imma just throw this out there.]]
> 
> Don’t think this is Beta’d so have fun!

Shiro arched his back, his bones cracking in a symphony with relaxed moans that spilled from his lips. He beat the melody of a pop song into his wheel with his finger as he waited for the light to turn red. He has never experience such traffic before in his life, which just summed up most of Shiro’s country life as he moved to the city. The skyscrapers towered over threateningly and the city was filled with so much noise on the streets that Shiro was surprised people were getting sleep at night.

It took Shiro a good thirty minutes to find his way around the streets, just trying to find where his new home was located. Shiro has just relocated into a new area, it was a rather huge change that came with no warning as his friend, Allura, came rampaging through telling him of a new business venue. Her uncle, Coran, had opened a coffee shop in the city and underestimated how popular it would become. Shiro shook his head at the possibility of leaving his brother Keith alone, but once Allura shoved the revenue in his face it was a deal. Keith would just have to deal with learning how to make his own meals for once and having to schedule his own showers. If the worst came up he could always ask Katie to get him to sharpen up.

It wasn’t as if he was opposed to helping Allura. Allura was honestly a beauty, she had dark brown skin and incredibly long silver white hair that adorned her like a sculpture. Not only that but her eyes were a rich blue with pink hue that was not humanly possible to look that gorgeous. Shiro’s jaw hit the ground when he saw her, and it seemed Allura felt the same way for Shiro who looked like a train wreck. His white hair in the front, his prosthetic limb, and all his scars, he wasn’t sure what she saw in him. That was, they were both interested until they realized they weren’t soulmates. A soulmate can’t do bodily harm to another. And it just so happens Alluras nails are much sharper than they appear. That didn’t stop them from being friends however, and also having an occasional casual hookup.

Allura recommended they both share an apartment and split the rent for the first months of moving to the city. Seemingly his only option as the prices were too much for Shiro to bear to look at. His bank account needed at least one or two more zeros to make any difference in the city. It wasn’t a problem to Allura, saying her whole family was rich. But Shiro couldn't force her to simply pay for him because he was a friend. He offered to split the rent and also for food expenses. And with that their deal was sealed and they were off to search for cheap apartments.

Shiro stopped the car, his thoughts stopping when he saw a large mute rundown building with multiple windows. His apartment—Well- _their_ apartment. He parked in one of the many areas, unsure if Allura had arrived before or will be arriving later. Shiro took the truck, loaded with strung down boxes, closer to where he believed was the entrance. Shiro looked up directly as he got out from his old truck given to him by his dad.

The place was majestic in itself, it was large, probably of poor quality, and even more poorly maintained. But that’s what made it cheaper in the first place so he couldn’t complain. Shiro locked his truck up as he left to go scout out for any hotel employees to ask a multitude of questions. Shiro entered the front entrance seeing the desk lady and asking for the location of his room as she asked for his verification. Allura has gotten there before apparently, for she was now running over to Shiro with sweat dripping off of her forehead. 

“Takashi! I am so glad to see you have made it!” She politely greeted, out of breath. 

“I am as well. The roads were filled to the brim and it was difficult looking for the address numbers on these buildings.” Shiro jokes, giving Allura a long hug. 

They decided to work together with unloading all the boxes and luggage that they had brought. They went back and forth from Shiro’s truck and back, by the time they were nearly done it was around the afternoon. They looked about their empty space they would be calling a home. There were two bedrooms, a shared bathroom, and a large kitchen area combined with a living room. Shiro couldn't help but smile at the implied freedom and new sensations that welled in his heart. 

“Well, welcome to our new abode Shirogane!” Allura said, settling down on the ground to start unraveling the numerous boxes. 

Shiro would stop and help her but he quickly remembered one last box that stood alone in his truck he needed to grab. Pretty important saying that it held most of their dishes, plates, and utensils. Shiro headed off downstairs again, noting to Allura about the last box as he went to the stairs. 

As Shiro stepped out into the lobby, Shiro turned the corner to see his truck… with three other people on it. They were dressed in all black and laughing as they were hauling off the last box he had left. From one look alone you could tell that they were robbing him. And another look from head to toe showed that they were most definitely gang members of some sort. 

Shiro felt fustrstion build inside him. Just why of all days did someone decide to rob him? He was already aching from not only the long car ride but also from carrying most of the boxes up. Shiro huffed as his only option was to tell police who wouldn’t get there nearly in enough time due to traffic or to handle it himself. Shiro stepped out of the shadows, turning towards the boys as they hefted the box out of his truck. When the boys spotted Shiro, Shiro could only be glad that he looked more intimidating than he really was. Those years he was in service, farming, and going to the gym really paid off as the boys seemed to look at eachother with side glances of disbelief and worry. 

“You should probably put that down. It isn’t anything expensive.” Shiro said, trying to reason before the delinquents. 

The three exchanged looks before nodding, speaking through their eyes.

“How about you shove it, blue-collar?” One of the boys mocked as the two who were carrying the box ran off behind him. 

Shiro’s blood pressure only rises higher when the boy in front took out a knife. Showing off the blade before running after the other two. Shiro decided with two options: face Allura’s wrath or face a knife… Shiro began to run after the three, only barely able to chase them as they dodged corners with expertise and clearly knew the inner workings of the back alleys. Once Shiro turned a corner he would see a sliver of the hoodie of one of the boys. Before long though Shiro was simply lost. He could only hear footsteps ring out from every other corner and hear their taunting laughs as they ran. 

“Better luck next time oldie!” 

And with that Shiro could not longer interpret the situation. Was… was Shiro getting old? Not only was he now lost in between buildings, he lost many porcelain gifts from his mother and probably was going to lose the trust of Allura. Shiro turned back to the maze that was the alley. Trying to retrace his steps as he thought of the money that was going to go into plastic plates and placating Allura. 

All that in the span of one day in the city.

———

Plastic plates and forks weren’t bad. 

At least that just meant not as much dishes to wash because… well, there were none. 

It was much harder to call his mom about the incident and tell her that he lost a table set that his mother gifted him for his birthday. Shiro could only thank heavens that she was more glad he was okay than some bowls and wasn’t threatening to take him back to the countryside even if she had to push him. Allura was alright as well, as much as she was disappointed Shiro couldn't catch them, she helped him with reporting the robber to a very disinterested police cop who most likely had heard the same thing every hour. 

After the whole mess, Allura and Shiro finally got down to unboxing everything the whole day. Their furniture was finally coming along as well as Shiro helped haul in couches and beds to their appropriate places. When it finally hit midnight they were exhausted but finally through with boxes. 

“I do not think my arms could be anymore numb than they are now.” Allura sighed.

“I’m very sure I’ll be aching all over for the next week.” Shiro replies.

“Have we ate at all today?” 

Shiro stopped to pause for a moment, thinking, “No, I can’t say we have. Want to order some takeout?” Shiro suggested, seeing Allura not willing to get up from the leather couch. 

“If you would not mind. I do not think I have nearly enough energy to walk to a restaurant or cook.” 

“Pizza?”

“Go ahead. You know what type I like,” She said, over the Shiro’s typing, “To think that we would be robbed right when we move.” 

“Yeah… I guess it’s sort of a rough area, huh?”

“I… I have a confession to make Takashi,” Allura’s voice was lower and sincere, “This area happens to be… rather well known for such events.”

Shiro dropped the phone in disbelief, his mind not comprehending.

“Allura. You purposefully set us up in a dangerous area?” Shiro said, not believing her when her face fell.

“I was being considerate of our situation! We both are trained in self defense so I figured that we would have it under control. It was rather here or somewhere too expensive for the both of us.” Allura said, defending herself. 

“Allura for goodness sakes! I got robbed on my first day here! If you knew it was dangerous I just wished you would have given me a warning or something.” Shiro said, frustrated as grabbed his phone off of the ground to send out the order. 

“I did not believe it would be this bad. Nor would the rumors be true.” She sighed, now turning on her side to face Shiro.

“Rumors?” Shiro said, finding himself leaning on the counter. 

Allura smiled widely, she was always one for gossip, “Rumor has it that this whole area is controlled by a single person. No one truly knows who does but they control over drug rings and human trafficking all the way across the border.”

“Allura, I think you’ve been watching too many action dramas.” Shiro inquired.

“But it is always a possibility!”

“And why would this so called Mafia man want my dishes?”

“... Perhaps he wanted your mother’s taste in china set.” Allura jokes.

Shiro laughed, “Well he better like them. They were expensive.”

—————

Shiro was surprised by how peaceful the general public was despite that fact that he had such a bad first impression due to getting robbed. When he finally settled in to the routine of going to and from the apartment without feeling paranoid he found that it was a rather easy commute. Coran’s coffee shop was not far, just a simple fifteen minute drive away, which just showed how amazing compact the city was. It was easy on Shiro to make it to work even with the traffic and parking.

It has been only three months since Shiro was invited to work at Cafe Voltron. He had grown fond of the dull coffee smell and small trickle of people going in and out of the small establishment in the little time he had been hired. Making coffee in a cafe, many people come and go without another word. Many giving questioning stares, but no one stepping forward to question his origins, or about the prominent scar on his nose and obvious prosthetic arm.

He didn't expect he would be so happy simply listening to customers’ orders, hearing gossip pass from ear to ear, and the click of keys on the computer from students or workers in the store. As cold the outside weather was, the cafe was like his second home. They wrapped him in a warm and cozy air. The days were repetitive yes, but it was also calming, knowing that nothing would change. He owed Allura big time. 

Allura had taken the morning shifts. She nearly plead to Shiro that she was sure that she had a bad omen about going home at night alone, which was only given with the presence of crime and numerous dark alleyways. Shiro pulled on a black shirt, slightly tight because he hadn’t gone clothes shopping in a long time, but it didn’t bother him. Shiro grabbed his car keys and cellphone, pushing them in the pockets of his pants. It was nearing eleven now and Shiro needed to drive to the coffee shop to replace Allura’s shift. 

Shiro’s job was simple, he worked with interchangeable schedules with Allura and Coran himself. Making coffee, chatting to customers, taking orders, and generally having a great time. It felt rather too good to be true. He felt that he had it rather easy, after all… it was a bad area of the city right? Shiro found out firsthand that it wasn’t uncommon to hear fighting outside. People would continue on their way without even batting an eyelash but Shiro couldn’t handle seeing violence. Shiro tried to intervene if he didn’t see a weapon on the culprits, wishing to no avail that the fighting would end. He has tried to stop so many fights that the regulars to the coffee shop referred to him as “ _The Champion_ ” it made Shiro slightly nerved. Shiro opened the door to Voltron Cafe, cleverly named by Coran himself as Shiro casually walked in on a hard working Allura and Coran. 

“Hey Coran! Allura!” Shiro called out to their attention. 

Allura instantly lit up, either by seeing her friend or knowing her shift was over Shiro couldn't tell. Shiro grabbed his custom apron, one with a custom stitched cartoon black lion. The store was fairly filled, a good eight people sat down or so and three in line. Allura was working on overdrive as customers went in and out, his presence allowing her to relax as Shiro went towards the back to join her. 

“Why, good morning Shirogane! Thanks for coming in early, we were in need of some extra hands!” Coran called out.

“No problem, I might as well work. Don’t have much else to do.” Shiro laughed, pulling on his apron.

“Well once the crowd clears up I’ll make sure to switch out. No worries, I will not leave you alone in this mess.” Allura laughed, her voice relaxing despite the rush.

True to their words, they stayed until the rush was over. They said their goodbyes and left Shiro for the night shift, which Shiro was gracious they stayed overtime in the first place. The night shift had been a slow, barely any customers bustling about in the store. Probably due to the weather or the time, Shiro thought to himself. It was winter, honestly perfectly good weather for something warm. Only that the clouds outside seemed to be ready to rain down at any moment. Thankfully it only seemed ominous, not actually raining.

The last couple left together some time after, waving goodbye to Shiro as they headed out the door. Shiro stretched, seeing as there were no customers and the sun was slowly casting orange over the surrounding buildings. The temperature had dropped significantly as he could now feel it permeate through the glass windows despite the heater being on. It was only around thirty minutes till closing time, so he took time cleaning up the tables. Proud of his work as he finished and went to clean his hands. He grabbed his bag from the counter, pulling out his keys.

Leaving the cafe locked up for the morning, he turned to the parking lot to get to his car. Only when he stepped out he could see someone staring in his direction. A late customer? Shiro, though slightly irritated completely stopped in his tracks once he spotted the figure. Shiro was sure they were up to no good. Maybe Shiro was just paranoid after his first unfortunate encounter, but he could realize the shifty eyes through the hoodie. Not good. Shiro sighed, as long as they didn’t pull a knife, Shiro was sure he could take him on, if he tried.

Shiro cracked his shoulders. 

It didn’t take long before the boy made a mad dash, miraculously twirling the bag from under Shiro’s arm quicker than Shiro could really process how he did it. In a split second Shiro recognizes his nightmares had came true again. Shiro had his license in his bag. Just when he thought he was feeling comfortable… The thief’s footfalls were heavy as they clapped back against the boys tennis shoes and were easy enough to follow. 

Shiro turned the corner, desperate to get back his bag. The boy looked behind him, catching Shiro’s eyes. Shiro could tell the boy was afraid, knowing that Shiro could easily catch up to him. The boy skidded to an alley, his legs barely able to catch his desperate jaunt. When Shiro turned the corner he could hear yelling. 

“You fucking- shit! Leave it to me, when you get back you’ll fucking get it.”

Shiro halted to a full stop, his legs pulsing with pain as his breath came in pants. Shiro could not see well with the cover of the shadows, but he could make out two figures. One was the smaller boy, but next to him was someone larger, obviously older. The boy ran, leaving Shiro and the other together alone. Shiro could feel a headache coming… first his dishes and now his actual credentials and license. 

“Look, I’m not here for a fight. I just want my bag,” Shiro said, his voice hoarse from his lungs getting caked in cold winds. “My wallet isn’t in there, so you won’t find cash.”

“Sorry,” the voice was unexpectedly young sounding, “finders keepers.”

“I will be reporting this incident to the police. I got a good look at your accomplices face.”

“You have a death wish don't you?” The man taunted.

Shiro looked up, freezing as his vision focused. The man slowly stepped forward as Shiro stepped back slowly. Once Shiro was at the mouth of the alley the light spewed over the man.

It wasn’t a large gruff man with gold bars as teeth. It wasn’t a sinister bloodthirsty monster in human form. It was… a man. His skin was tanned, ominously reflecting the dim moonlight as his eyes froze on Shiro’s. Blue. They were like the dreams Shiro would have about the depths of the ocean. They were delicate and so distinct that Shiro nearly thought they were a dolls. The man’s face was stuck in a scowl, but despite that Shiro could only focus on the small specks of freckles that dotted his gorgeous face. His hair was nested, curling at the ends as they were flattened by the hood. His body was lean, skinny, and hidden by an obviously too big for him hoodie. 

“Sorry, but I’m in a bad mood. Today’s just not your lucky day.” The man, the grimace on his face evident.

He raised his gun, the silver so vibrant that it hurt. He cocked the pistol, the sound reverberated in the sound of his doom but yet Shiro stood still. He couldn't move. He saw the gunpowder rise. Shiro fell back. His breathing stopped. He gasped as he tried to cling to his own shirt. His hands flung to his chest, his mouth agape, and his mind a whirlpool. He lightly brushed cotton. 

And only cotton.

He stared bewildered. There was no blood. He gripped his shirt like a vice in his prosthetic hand and brought up all his courage to look up. 

The man was frozen in place. His gun shaking  
In his hands. Hesitant. Unbelieving. 

It was his soulmate.

The man stood perfectly still. His eyes were wide, both Shiro and the man were staring at each other as if they had just been paralyzed. Shiro stood up, slowly, stilling reeling from more than one shock. Once Shiro stood fully up he turned back to the man, only to see him shaking. It wasn’t as if he was scared… his face was flushed red, illuminated and saturated in the bright street light. His mouth was agape as if he was trying to say something, but Shiro could only hear him stuttering. 

“I…. Oh. This… this isn’t...“ 

If Shiro was insane, which he was sure was happening, he would’ve seen him as cute at that moment. Shiro’s eyes turned back to the glint of the gun, still trained on him as if the man was subconsciously tracking him with the barrel as were his eyes. The man’s eyes traced Shiro’s to the gun, as if hit by a realization the man put his gun away in a curried manner. 

“I-“ the man started, his voice octaves higher and his lips slurring the worried words, “I’m so sorry!” 

The man ran away, dashing towards the dark inner workings of the city. Shiro shot after him, not following him with sight but instead by the sound of his footfalls. He just met his soulmate. He couldn’t let him get away. By the time Shiro turned the corner to a bright street he saw the man already on the other side of a wire fence. As Shiro ran to the afterimage, the man broke off into a sprint. His soulmate was already turning to run away the second Shiro came into view. His soulmate…

———-

He couldn’t get the stranger's eyes out of his head. They seared into the back of Shiro’s eyelids every time he tried to forget, the image came back, faster than the would be bullet. He was so close. So so close to finally meeting his soulmate. One whom he had waited over twenty eight years for. And yet...

“Shiro that is ridiculous! Are you saying that your soulmate is a madman with a gun?”

“I… I don’t know myself Allura! It just happened and I’m still just trying to make sense of it.”

Shiro had walked from the alleyway back to the shop. Only thankful he knew to at least pull his keys out of his bag before the whole incident. He drove his car home, praying that there wouldn’t be a sudden inspection because he didn’t have his license at the moment. It was in his bag, and now he had to get a new one. 

Once he got home he was flopped on one of the chairs in the dining room that connected to the kitchen, where Allura was happily making dinner. She was decked out in full relax mode as her face was covered in a face mask and she hummed a poppy tune. Shiro pulled up the chair which told Allura he was home. She greeted him, but realized something was wrong. She got dinner prepared as Shiro got out plates and silverware, also grabbing both of them some coffee. 

This story would take awhile.

——————

There came a knock on the door, loud and clear as to stop their conversation. Shiro begrudgingly stood up, walking to the door as Allura continued to lazily swing her legs as she typed on her phone. More than likely telling Keith unnecessary details about the surprising news. Shiro pulled the door open, slowly revealing a man in a uniform. One he unfortunately had to visit multiple times.

“Hello, is there something wrong, officer?” Shiro asked, swinging the door wide as Allura cautiously looked toward Shiro’s loud voice. 

Shiro’s eyes scanned the name tag which revealed “Hunk Garrett” in print. It seemed real.

“No, in fact it’s the opposite,” the man happily replied with the kindest smile Shiro had seen since his mother’s, “Someone had found your bag and handed it to the police intact.”

The policeman handed Shiro his benign bag, Shiro took it lightly from his hands, still unable to process this turn of events. Was it a stretch to say he was hoping _they_ had a change of heart? Shiro shuffled the bag, feeling things moving; so at least something was in there. The police officer, Hunk Garrett, was looking at him expectantly. 

Shiro opened the bag, sighing a loud breath of relief as he saw his driver's license, earbuds, his army knife, and a reusable water bottle. They were small items that could be replaced but they were simply convenient to have. Hunk seemed to get the idea that everything was in working order so he waved off, saying a simple goodbye.

“Congrats on getting your bag back, Shirogane.”

“Thank you.” Shiro said instinctively.

Allura was already bounding from her seat, dancing her way to stare at the bag in Shiro’s hands.

“Did your soulmate return your bag?” Allura asked.

“I… I doubt it. I bet that they would nothing useful so they threw it away or something.”

“That makes no sense Shiro. Thankfully you do not need to use any more money to buy another license.” Allura said as she headed back to the couch. 

Shiro just stood there in confusion for a moment by the door. His… his soulmate… what was he like?


End file.
